Something To Believe In
by Under The Stars In A Dream
Summary: Ali Drewno gets an unexpected visit from Niall Horan, an old friend. But what'll happen when Harry Styles wants her, even though she has a boyfriend. But that boyfriend has a dirty little secret that Harry discovers. Will it be kept or will blood be shed? One Direction/1D Fanfic. A lot better than Summary : Enjoy.
1. An unexpected visit

First 1D FanFic, yep! :) Enjoy. I don't own One Direction.

* * *

Ali's POV

So it was just like any other day. I was still titled as the psycho Drewno's daughter. Oh well. So what if my father was a murderer, I didn't do the crime! I was practicing with my band when Niall, an old friend decided to visit. Yeah, Niall from One Direction, don't get your FanGirl panties in a bunch! We were currently practicing "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett. Instead of interrupting, Niall waited with the rest of the boys. So they got to see the rocker side of me. I was seriously jamming out to this song on my electric! It fits me, I don't give a damn about my reputation! What's even better was that I was singing this song, and once they came instead of singing "Pedal Boys" I sang "Hello Boys". Once we finished we all laughed at my over dramatized rocking out.

"You never did give a damn about your reputation," Niall hugged me.

"Dang! How long has it been since I've seen you?" I asked.

"Your last visit was when we were about 13, it's been too long!" He held on tight.

"Way too long!"

"Ali, this is Harry, Louis, Zayn, & Liam!"

"Ahh, so these are the boys of One Direction that have been talked about non-stop!" I smiled.

"You're an ear full too! All Niall ever talked about were your visits to Mullingar" Harry replied.

"Hmm, oh umm, guys this is Caleb, Nathan, and Jacelyn. Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and this is Niall." I introduced.

"Sup?" Nathan said.

"Dude! They don't speak American!" Caleb his twin brother smacked his arm.

"We speak no Americano!" They high fived each other and laughed.

"Don't bother with them! I can never figure them out!" I rolled my eyes.

"But I can figure you out," Nathan snaked his arms around my waist.

"Oh really? What am I thinking?" I asked.

"The chocolate chip cookies we made yesterday," Damn. This guy was good.

"Don't you dare!" He ran away from me and was heading up the stairs.

"Damnit!" I ran up with everyone else following behind me.

"You seriously think I wouldn't leave you any cookies? I wouldn't do that to you," He kissed the tip of my nose. We all got our cookies and hung out in the living room.

"So, what brings you to California?" Jacelyn asked.

"Vacation, done with work. Tour isn't for a while, why not hang out here?" Liam answered.

My phone began to go off,

"Hello?" I said

"Hi yes, Your camel will be here shortly!" It was obviously Louis.

"Sweet! He knows how to dance right?" I asked.

"Damn it Harry! You told me this was Zayn's number!" You could hear Louis yelling at Harry from down stairs. I hung up

"You better come up here if you want any chocolate chip cookies!" I called them up.

"A camel? Seriously? You should've started singing a Spice Girls song," I saw Nathan smirk. He called me once singing a "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls.

"So tell me what you want," Nathan said.

"What you really really want," I laughed.

Everyone just looked at us confused.

"You'd have to know," My mother stumbled through the door laughing with a new boyfriend.

"Oh hi honey! I thought practice was at Caleb & Nathan's," She straightened out her shirt.

"No mom." I stayed solemn, I was still pissed at her for dating.

"Oh, Niall! Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile! How have you been, look at you! All grown up & in a band now!" My mom gushed.

"I've been good, how about yourself?" He was being polite.

"I'm okay. Uhm, Als, I'll be back in a couple of days." She laughed and went to her room to pack. The last thing I heard was the door slam. I severely embarrassed, no one knows that my mom just takes off like that.

"I'm gonna go get some water." I sighed. Nathan had followed to me to the kitchen.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that your mom just takes off like that?" He asked.

"I don't know! I'm so sick of it!"

"Then tell her!" Nathan always encouraged me when I just don't care.

"I did! And still do, doesn't matter anyways. We're gonna get out of here after college and everything will be good. I can wait," I ran a finger over his cheek.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Nathan whispered.

"I won't... I have you," Oh how wrong was I.

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE MY PANTS OFF HARRY! I AM IN A PERSON I JUST MET'S HOUSE!" Louis yelled.

"Aye! No getting freaky in my living room!" I yelled.

"Shut it Louis!" Harry covered Louis's mouth.

"Freaky? Really?" Caleb snickered.

"Yes, what do you want me to say? No expressing your homosexuality in my living room? Or would you prefer no gay sex in my house?" Okay, I'm a bit of a smart ass. Everyone busted out in to laughter.

"I'll take freaky," Caleb laughed.

'Hey, yo! One Direction!" I couldn't get their attention. They all turned to me.

"Finally. Uhh, Liam?" Niall's hand was half way down Liam's shirt.

"Don't wanna know. But uh, do you guys wanna hang out with us again tomorrow? Pool, BBQ? What do you say?" I asked.

"Kicking us out all ready?" Zayn joked.

"Not quite yet, so yes?"

"Sure why not!" Liam smiled.

"Great! Jace, wanna go bathing suit shopping today?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not. I could use a new suit," She shrugged.

"Speaking of which I didn't bring my swimming trunks," Harry said.

"You can come with us if you'd like." I offered. Nathan glared at me.

"Erhm, nah. I'll go by myself." Harry wavered.

"No, seriously come. Y'know what. Why don't we all go now?" I shrugged.

"Let's bounce!" Jacelyn responded.

* * *

"I like this one," Jacelyn held out a black bikini with neon paint splatters on it.

"Cute, what about this one?" I held out a bikini what was white & navy stripes with an anchor on one breast.

"I like it," We tried them on & paid for them. I could see Nathan's tenseness. Once everyone was gone, he told Caleb to go home without him.

"Why would you offer other guys to go bathing suit shopping with you?" He said stern.

"Nathan, it's not like I was gonna model them in front of them!" I argued.

"You're my girlfriend. I don't want any other guy imaging you in some exposing piece of clothing," He put his head against mine.

"So only you can have dirty thoughts about me?" I smirked.

"Yes, and I'm imaging one right now. Wanna help make my fantasies come true?" He asked seductively.

"Go home Nathan." I laughed.

"I love you," He kissed me.

"Love you too," I smirked.

* * *

Mean while with One Direction

"You so like her!" Louis said to Harry, giving him a crimson face.

"You like Ali?" Niall interrogated him.

"Maybe," Harry answered.

"Maybe? You're kidding me! You were practically undressing her with your eyes in the store!" Zayn pointed out.

"Bu she has a boyfriend.. oh, I'm sorry Harry. Looks like she's off limits!" Liam said.

"I know, besides Niall all ready told us-" Niall cut him off

"Ali & her friends are off limits!" The Irish boy repeated. Harry heaved a sigh

* * *

What do you think? Like it? I hope so!

~Alexis :)


	2. Caught in a lie

I own nothing besides a fat cat I call CupCake but sometimes I call her my Over Stuffed CuppaStuff! Enjoy. Xoxo

* * *

Harry's POV

There she is, extremely beautiful. I watched her body sway as she walked towards me.

"Hey, where's the boyfriend?" She joked.

"He went to his side girlfriend," I pointed to Eleanor.

"Ooh bet you feel cheated on! Uhm, I kind of need your help." Ali bit her lip. Please tell me she needs me to tie the strings on her bikini!

"What is it?" She grabbed my hand and ran out the back door.

"Is that a snake?" I asked to the not moving long body she pointed to.

"I don't know! Sorry if you don't like them, but Nathan or Caleb aren't here and everyone else is busy." I picked up a long stick

"Nope, it's fine." I poked the snake and it immediately hissed. Ali screamed and jumped in to my arms. I saw a bucket right beside it. If I could tip it over, it'd trap the snake.

"I'm gonna put you down and tip the bucket over it. Okay?" She nodded in agreement and I set her down gently. I walked passed the hissing & rattling snake. As the picked tipped over, it tried to lunge out at me, causing Ali to let out a loud scream. Everyone came out, thankfully I wasn't bitten and the snake was caught.

"Oh my god, that was rattle snake! I would've never made you do that if I knew it were one. Just thank god you weren't bitten!" Ali apologized and hugged me tight. I heard her begin to sob.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here and okay." I rubbed her back.

"What happened?" Nathan asked. He obviously just now got here, considering everyone heard Ali's apology.

"There was a snake back here and Harry trapped it! It was a rattle snake," Ali clung to me.

"Are you guys okay?" Nathan asked. Ali moved over to cry on Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're fine. We should just find someone to get rid of it," I looked over at the bucket.

"That's not gonna keep it down, here," Caleb put a heavy rock on top of it. Heavy enough to keep it from moving, but not enough to break it.

"Jesus Als! It was just a snake you'll be fine!" Jacelyn said to her.

"I know but it was a rattle snake! You know how poisonous those are! And Harry almost got bitten! It would've been my fault if he were to be bitten."

"Well Harry hasn't been injected with venom! So you're in the clear! Okay, now stop crying."

"Geez Jace, do you have to be such an ass?" I asked her.

"Yes! How else would I toughen you up?" I chuckled.

"Come on let's get in the water before Caleb pushes you in and Nathan tries to drown you!" She grabbed my hand.

"We were 8!" Caleb defended.

XxOoXxOoXxOoXxOoXxOoXxOo

Ali's POV

I changed in to the bikini I bought yesterday. I didn't want to leave the bathroom. I felt gross, why did I buy it? I only wear bikinis if I'm with family or swimming with Jacelyn. I've never worn one in front of a guy I wasn't related to.

"You okay in there?" Jacelyn knocked.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath and walked out. You had to cut through the living room to get to the back yard. Shit. Then I remembered, I didn't take my makeup off.

"Jacelyn I have to take my makeup off," I told her.

"No you don't. Remember you used that Makeup Forever waterproof stuff," Damnit!

"Oh yeah." I walked in to the living room. Only Harry was in there.

"Where is everyone?" Jacelyn asked.

"They're out in the pool. I was just on the phone with someone. He was all ready shirtless and in his swimming trunks. Oh my god.

"Oh well c'mon Als," We went out back I was dreading every moment that the boys looked at me. Jacelyn left me to talk to Liam and Danielle. Leaving me out in the open.

"Hey sexy," Nathan put his arms around my abdomen. I blushed a crimson color.

"Hey," I replied.

"What's wrong babe?" Nathan kissed my neck.

"Nothing. Let's just get in the water." I pulled his arm towards the pool. I always jumped in. Once I did, Nathan followed behind me. I couldn't just go in, no. I decided to jump off the cave we had. It was quite a drop but hey, it's a big rush. Nathan grabbed my hand and we jumped. Everyone else jumped in too. Once I surfaced I heard the loud roar of "Lover I don't have to love," by Bright Eyes.

"Hey, Ali, where's the volley ball?" Caleb asked me.

"Uhm, check the bins by the sliding glass door," I swam towards the net to help Jacelyn untangle it.

"Oh umm, Danielle this is Ali, Danielle this is Ali," Liam introduced us.

"Hi," I said kind of airy with a grin on my face.

"You met Eleanor right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I met her when I answered the door."

"Heads up!" Caleb served the ball. We began our game of intense Water Volleyball. Eventually Nathan got the brilliant idea of putting me on his shoulders. Once I did and I hit the ball, he lost balance and we fell back.

"Don't you dare Niall!" Zayn said. Niall had dunked him under water and they were splashing each other back and forth.

"Well looks like there goes our game!" The ball was on the roof.

"I'll get it!" I found a way to climb up there as a kid. It was slippery once I got up there.

"Careful!" Niall called out. I was practically falling off the roof. I threw the ball down & Louis caught it. That's when I lost my balance.

"Woah!" I said once I got my balance. When I took my next step I slipped. I screamed as I was falling. I was expecting to hit concrete when really, I was captured in a pair of arms. I was expecting Nathan, but instead I got Harry.

"Thanks," I was panting.

"You all right?" He asked me. I nodded. Once I was set down Nathan took me in to his arms and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Don't ever climb anything again!" He whispered to me.

"Okay. No more swimming! Uhm, let's go see a movie?" Jacelyn suggested.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea," I replied. Once we were all changed we went to the movies theater.

"What movie?" I said looking at the times displayed.

"Let's go see Magic Mike!" Jacelyn said.

"We're not watching some stripper movie!" I laughed.

"Amazing Spiderman?" Liam suggested. We all agreed. We were playing games in the small arcade area when some of the kids that I went to High School with decided to go up to me.

"Well if it isn't daddy's little psycho girl. Tell me, how long of a sentence did your murderous father get?" It was Carly. I absolutely hate this girl.

"Well hey there Carly, you're looking as plastic as ever!" I went back to my game of packman. She just head step in front of me. I noticed her One Direction T-shirt.

"You have no right to talk to me that way!"

"Don't waste your time. You never know, you could be the one she murders. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all, right?" Bret, he used have such a huge crush on me. I wonder what it would've been like if we were dating instead of Nathan and I.

"Oi! Ali, c'mon movies bout to start!" Niall called me over. I smirked at her.

"Oh my god! That's One Direction. What the hell are they doing with a psycho bitch like you?"

I walked away from her. She doesn't need to know why.

"See Carly?" Jacelyn asked me as I took my seat.

"Yep," We looked at each other.

"I give it a month," Jace shoved cookie dough bites in her mouth.

"I say a week," I joined her in eating candy. We have this thing, we're debating on the time she gets pregnant.

"I'm going to get pop corn. You want anything?" Nathan asked me.

"Nope,"

"I'll go with you. Hey, if I get a slurpee would you split it with me?" We haven't done that since we were 13 & got the consequences of the flu.

"Yeah, sure." I laid my head back on the seat and took a deep breath.

"You okay there?" Liam asked me.

"Yeah, fine. Just my mother... No big deal shh, movie's about to start." 10 minutes in to the movie and Nathan & Jacelyn aren't back. When I was going to go look for them, Harry had gotten up. I decided not to go, it'd seem like I was following him or something was up. If something is happening, then what iso it?

* * *

Harry's POV

I got up to go get something to drink, but when I turned the corner, I caught Nathan & Jacelyn... kissing. Ali's boyfriend & only girl friend. The two out of the three people that probably make the world a better place for her. I'm pretty sure Nathan caught me hiding behind the other wall. Do I tell her? I can;t let Nathan break her heart, she seems... fragile in this area of life. I look back, Nathan's staring dead at me.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly.

"Harry, my man. You're not gonna tell Ali anything... because simply, nothing happened. You understand me right?" He had a fire in his eyes that some-what intimidated me, but I looked pass that. And what I saw was a cold hearted person that no one deserves to be with.

"No, Ali needs to know that her scumbag boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend." I turned around.

"Who do you think she'll believe? A guy she just met who obviously has a huge crush on her or her boyfriend. The loyal and honest boyfriend that she's known since middle school. You seem smart enough to figure out this equation,"

Worst part is... he's right.

"Ali needs me & Jacelyn. So not a word of this leaves us. Good." He moved pass me. My mouth felt like cotton, I ended up getting a coke and went back to the movie. What more had they done besides kiss? I looked over at Ali, a smile on her face & Nathan's arm around her. I really wanted to say something. Everyone could tell something was bothering me.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked me after we got out of the theater. Nathan glared at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind..." I cleaned up my bad attitude for her.

"You can always talk to me, even though we haven't really known each other that long. Everyone says I should be a psychologist in the future." She grinned.

"Thanks, I'll be fine." We went in our separate cars. That's when Niall asked me what was up.

"I don't really know if I should tell you," I bit my lower lip.

"Look if it's about your crush on Ali-"

"It's not! It's Nathan,"

"You like Nathan?" Zayn asked.

"What? No, he's cheating on Ali!" Louis came to a harsh stop at a stop sign.

"Nathan's doing what?" Niall was mad, obviously he cared for Ali like a sister.

"I caught him kissing Jacelyn," I blurted out. Niall was cursing under his breath. People honked at us to move.

"I'll tell her, I knew Nathan wasn't good for her! And what she did with him last month. Shit, how long has he been cheating in her!" Niall was talking to himself.

"Look, I'll tell her. Considering Nathan knows you know." We all got out of the car. Ali was in the kitchen. I hope she'll be okay.

* * *

Niall's POV

How do I tell my best friend that her boyfriend cheated on her with her girl best friend? Straight forward, right?

"Ali, I need to tell you something..." She was making pasta.

"Yeah? What is it?" She stirred the sauce. I went up to her & whispered,

"Nathan's cheating on you,"

"What?" She asked with no belief in what I had said.

"He cheated on you." I said in a now tone. She walked out to the living room where he was sitting on the couch with a rubix cube.

"Get out." She told him.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house you lying cheating bastard!"

"Who the hell told you that? Look, Harry's lying!"

* * *

Ali's POV (I thought it'd be better this way)

"I never want to see your face again! I'm out of the band! Now get the fuck out!" I wasn't going to break. Not in front of him.

"Who the fuck told you!" He shook me back and forth. Niall tore him from me.

"Get the hell out of here! And I better not fucking catch you around her ever again! And I'll make sure of it,"

"You're a dead man Styles!" Nathan began to attack Harry.

"Nathan get the hell off of him!" It took all the boys to get him off.

"Why did you do it? Was I not enough? I gave you everything I had, my first kiss, my first love, my virginity. And you broke it. Fuck you. I hope that slut you were cheating on with goes through hell & never comes back, and I hope you do too."

"Jacelyn was 10 times better than you ever were," He spat at me.

"C'mon Jacelyn," He told her and she got up.

"I'm sorry Als. I never meant to. I'm so sorry. And when I slept with him-"

"You slept with Nathan. After I told you everything. You fucked him knowing that he meant everything to me!" I yelled in her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She whispered to me while being dragged out by Nathan.

"Please stay Caleb. Please," I told him, he captured me in his arms as I cried.

"I'm not gonna leave you, I promise." Everyone joined in a group hug.

"You know what I'm still confused about?" I said to Niall. We were on the couch and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"What are you confused about?"

"Why he said 'if Harry told you', what's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry, caught them. He told me because Nathan knew he knew and I just didn't want Harry to be thrown in the middle of this," I looked over at Harry, a few scratches. Then I realize, he's quite handsome, gorgeous even. I crawled over to him.

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek. He gave me a grin

* * *

Okay, yeah! Wooh got that done! Still confused about the title? It'll all my sense by the end, I promise.

Much Love & Never Stop Smiling,

Alexis


	3. Gone with tears

New Chappy :) Enjoy, I own nothing... But I do know that you're beautiful :D

* * *

Ali's POV

I was dead asleep. No dreams, just peace. I was snuggling up to someone who I thought was Niall... but he didn't smell so much like food. The smell of his cologne was sweet, but masculine. I liked it. I buried my head in to their chest. Who was it? Was the whole Nathan & Jacelyn thing a dream? Am I cuddling up with Nathan? When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry... peaceful and awake with a grin on his face. So it's true. Nathan did cheat on me with my best friend. At least I still have Niall & Caleb. And maybe the others will be there for me. I felt like crying, just crying so loud. But I won't. I can't, I have to be strong. But it was too late, tears were all ready down my face. I tried to get up so that I could run to my bedroom & cry in my pillow. But a strong pair of alert arms were wrapped around me. Harry pulled me in to his chest.

"Cry as loud & as much as you want. None of us will be bothered." Everyone was all ready awake. I did what I really wanted to. I sobbed and sobbed. Harry rocked me back & forth as he whispered into my ear. By the time my tears were gone, I didn't want to be alone. But everyone had to go and get a new change of clothes & shower off the chlorine from yesterday.

"Als, we have to go get clothes & we'll be right back. I promise." Niall kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I said in a frail voice.

"I'll stay here until you guys get back. You still have my clothes from the one time I slept over and forgot them, right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. I do," along with Nathan's hoodie he gave me. My favorite one. It was a simple striped one. But it was different in a way, it smells just like him & it warms you.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Liam asked me.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for caring," I told them. I got warming comforting hugs, that gave me trust from everyone. Even Danielle & Eleanor. I closed the door slowly as Harry turned around to meet my stare.

"You can shower, towels are under the sink." I told Caleb. He followed me to my room. I handed him his clothes, but my other hand lingered on the soft fabric of Nathan's hoodie.

"I'm sorry that my twin is such an ass." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'm just wondering why such a sweet honest person is from the same family as a lying scumbag." Caleb smirked as I closed the closet. As I waited for him to shower I was in the living room listening to The Fray. I was interrupted with a knock at my door. I thought it would be the others, but no. Jacelyn.

"What the hell do you want?" I swung the door open.

"I just wanted to apologize. Listen, it was not intentional. The first time I was drunk and so was he," The first time? The FIRST TIME!

"Just because you were drunk doesn't make it okay. So you've slept with him more than once?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me at those times!"

"No, you're not sorry. If you knew you'd feel utterly guilty after you wouldn't have done it." I argued.

"I just wanted you to know that if I could... I'd take it all back in a heartbeat." She moved her blonde hair out of her glossy blue eyes.

"Well, you can't. And it's a bit too late." I slammed the door shut. I heard her yelling wait, calling my name, & banging on the door. Caleb tapped me on the shoulder as I was watching American Horror Story intensely.

"How you holding up?" He asked me.

"Fine. Jacelyn came by to apologize." I told him.

"I take it as you didn't accept it,"

"Not a chance." He was looking at his phone screen.

"Crap. I need to run by my house real quick. Is that okay? You can come if you'd like."

"It's fine you go. Niall & everyone will be here soon." I replied. He thanked me and ran out. It's funny, because after about 5 minutes. Nathan was a t my door.

"C'mon Ali. Just open the door please!" He begged. Next thing I know my front door is broken down.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"No, you need to listen to my side of the story first!" He grabbed my arm. My screams were muffled by his hand. I bit him, hard. He was bleeding and I could taste his bitter blood.

"Damnit!"

"Get out! I'm calling the police!" I tried to run to get the phone. But he caught me. I struggled. He dragged me to my bedroom where he locked the door and covered my mouth with his hands.

"Now, you're listening. It wasn't my fault any of it. Jacelyn seduced me. She was always jealous of us... you mostly. Because of how pretty you are, how sweet, and perfect you are in every way. She said that she was going to tell you all these lies about me." I managed to get his hand off my mouth.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. I heard multiple footsteps run down the hall.

"Shit." Nathan whispered. He went out to the balcony. Probably climbed down the ladder I put there for when I used to sneak him up in to my room late at night.

"What happened? Are you okay? Oh my god you're bleeding." Harry rushed to me.

"I'm fine. But I don't wanna be here anymore."

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Niall shouted from my bathroom. He came back with it and helped me clean the long cut. It was probably that nail from the staircase Nathan dragged me up.

"Can we leave now? Please, I don't want to be here. Can someone get Caleb?"

"I'll get him, where is he by the way? Wasn't he supposed to wait here?" Zayn offered.

"He needed to run by his house real quick. Knowing his mother, more than likely to check in with her."

"House next door?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied.

"Because he just ran in to Nathan." He moved away from the window with all the guys following him.

"Oh no." Eleanor whispered.

"C'mon hun, let's go make sure nobody kills each other." Danielle took my hand in to hers.

When I went down there they were all arguing.

"How the bloody fucking hell dare you touch her!" Harry got into Nathan's face.

"None of this was my fault! If it weren't for you & your stupid ass boy band none of this would be happening and Ali would be as happy as ever!"

"I better not catch you near her ever again."

"Oh really. You know what fine. I don't need a slut like that." Harry tackled Nathan to the floor.

"Why are you going after me? Wasn't he supposed to be there? To comfort her, to _protect_." Nathan flipped them over.

"You're a git for turning on your own brother!"

"Or maybe it was Caleb who turned on Ali." I looked at Caleb. He'd never turn on me. I've known him for too long, I've known him longer than I've known Nathan.

"You know I'd never!" Caleb told me.

"I know," I whispered to him.

"Okay you know what break it up!" I pulled Nathan's arm but he hit me across the face. I fell back and covered my stinging cheek. I could see Niall's infuriated face as he inspected my cheek. Harry was too busy punching Nathan in the face. I tried to get up but Niall wouldn't let me. But right when Nathan had managed to hit Harry in the nose I got up and pushed Nathan off of him. I took off my v-neck and gave it to Harry so it would soak up the blood. All I was in was a dark grey spaghetti strap shirt & a pair of high waisted jean shorts.

Nathan touched my shoulder, I got up with an evil look in my eyes.

"Get away. I hate you so much, just stay out of my life! You're a god damn son of a bitch! Just go away." I was crying.

"Ali,"

"No. Don't Ali me. Go to hell." I helped Harry get up and we got into the cars. I took one last look at Nathan. Tears, actual tears going down his face. I looked back at Caleb.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left!" He apologized putting on his seat belt.

"Not your fault. Let's just put this behind us." I sighed. Harry gave me a good long look in the mirror.

"For god sakes! Just tell her all ready!" Niall said to Harry/

"Tell me what?"

"Uhm..."

* * *

End of Chapter! May write one tomorrow, we'll see! Later lovelies :)

~Alexis


End file.
